A conventional boot secured on a roller skate is made as fixed type, which can not be optionally changed unless further buying a new or different shoes when manufacturing the shoes of different styles, it is necessary to provide plural processing equipments, such as diversified shoes molds for different shoes, thereby increasing investment and production cost.
It is therefore desired to invent a shoe which can be constructed by assembling several shoe elements or members of different styles for selectively assembling any shoes of desired style.